halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Members of the Cabal of the Brass Arrow
This is a page dedicated to archiving the various past and present members of the Cabal of the Brass Arrow known or referenced to at various points in various campaigns/oneshots. For the next few sessions will also be a frame of reference for the Summit Final vote on Dragonsbane: FOR evacuating civilians, but also FOR PURGING infected towns Final vote on War Effort: ??? 1) Nahashu AGAINST involvement in war FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Current: Nigenai, the Silent Song * Not fan of war, not a fan of Dragonsbane plan either Sheriffs Basut * Brass dragon * Very nationalistic, cried during the recitation of the Creed Aerith, the Obscure * Aasimar with glowing white skin, so reflective it's hard to look at. * Has hints of scales on the cheekbones/jawline/eyebrows, if you squint really hard while wearing sunglasses looking at her Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 2) Hazarat FOR involvement in war (MANTLE) FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Current: Javelal, the Annihilator * HUUUGE 12', looks like she's made of marble * Empyrean * Considered strongest member of the Cabal * Source of pit fighting's popularity in the Badlands * Over 4,000 years old; was a normal mortal, but after her death Dinante chose to revive her * 7 voices at once Sheriffs Godett, the Truncator * Has big bucket/tree trunk on his head, red cape draped around his body * What is he...? Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 3) Sacha'Jiro AGAINST involvement in war FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Enshou Utsuro, the Eternal * Very well-kept, dark complexion * It's free real estate * Don't want to be involved in war * Thinks Dragonsbane plan has room for debate Sheriffs Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 4) Tefuwa ??? involvement in war FINAL VOTE: AGAINST Dragonsbane purge Marshal Kobith, the Redeemer * Super old sand elf, looks like he never cut his horns in his life * Dressed fancy, studded cravat * Don't give a craps lol Sheriffs Ana Dalu, the Camel * Strong, red-headed human, looks strong as Rok Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 5) Umae-Umae FOR involvement in war (High North) FINAL VOTE: ABSTAIN Dragonsbane purge Marshal Lokka Kamp'cha, the Drogue * Big buff tasty orc babe ��, middle-aged leaning towards elderly * Biiiiiig anchor, looks like it's made of huge bones? ** Has a big creepy eye on the center of the stock. Sometimes it looks like it moves to look around... but maybe you're just imagining things * Looks like pirate * Sides with High North Sheriffs Tamal the Injector * Just looks like a normal human dude, idk man * Smells like sugar and cinnamon * Wears two belts, one on his chest and one on his waist, absolutely crammed full of syringes of various shapes and sizes. Their contents are indistinguishable. * Has a nice smile Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 6) Alfayrus FOR involvement in war (HIGH NORTH + Mantle no fighty) FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Rajneesh Asahara, the Divine * Has tattoo of the Cabal symbol on her left cheek * Dreads tied up in brass wire mesh * Cleric clothes Sheriffs Morgan Aru, the Hardy * Gaunt/scarred/well-traveled * Super excited to be here Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 7) Sabaar FOR involvement in war (High North) FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Current: Kefyn Cactar, the Finality Former: June Okamaru, the Nimble Sheriffs Current: Alcma Stormspark, the Genesis Jopeschi Stern, the Maelstrom Former: Kefyn Cactar, the Finality Deputies Kefyn's Deputies: Kalea Keala Quindarious Gooch Odrod Gravecaller Alcma's Deputies: Previous: ''Quincy Tarantino'', aka QT Jopesch's Deputies: ??? Bailiffs Geoff Sandstorm Previous ''Bartek Steeltusk'''' (deceased)'' Reeves Benedict Charleston (deceased) Tigerman (deceased) Crisp Ladaddy (deceased) Butch Bangmen (deceased) 8) Shofudeei AGAINST involvement in war FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Current: Nerma the Sunrise Sheriffs Current: Mangs Grikko, the Shots Korsai Jelleva, the Casket-Filled Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 9) Masirtochi FOR involvement in war (Mantle) FINAL VOTE: FOR Dragonsbane purge Marshal Terkah For'chat, the Explosion * Big mang, party ran into him earlier at the hotel * Humanoid form is a dark yellow orc with long tusks and a beard * FOR destroying the villages for Dragonsbane purge Sheriffs Deputies Bailiffs Reeves 10) Gainabi Marshal dead lol Previous: Gaius Okumu, the Cyclone (deceased) Sheriffs Deputies Bailiffs Reeves